Ansia
by Eienhy
Summary: La ansiedad me consume, quiero abrazarte y demostrarte que no hay nadie más... Chrolli 3


**Ansia**

Ha sido una casualidad. Bueno, casi una casualidad. Tan sólo quiso entrar al baño para lavarse los dientes, claro que sabía que él estaba bañándose ahí. Y aunque no esperaba ver nada más que su silueta dibujada contra la cortina del baño, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al darse cuenta que no la había corrido, así que estaba a la vista de todo aquel que entrara de improviso.

Oliver se quedó recargado en el lavabo, mientras su mejor amigo, amante y esposo se bañaba frente a él. Afortunadamente o no, Christian estaba de espalda, no lo había visto ni oído. Se frotaba el cabello y el shampoo hacia espuma en su cabello claro, a veces rubio, a veces castaño. El agua de la regadera caía sobre sus hombros desnudos como lluvia, las gotas resbalaban por la piel y recorrían sus omoplatos formando pequeños riachuelos que se unían a la mitad de su espalda en finos meandros hasta su espalda baja donde el agua seguía su camino de nuevo en riachuelos. Algunos sobrevivían y rodaban por la cuesta de sus nalgas y caían precipitados hacía el vacío. Otros salvaban la distancia y bajaban por sus muslos, o entre ellos.

Olli abrió la boca involuntariamente. Cómo le gustaría ser el agua corriente de la regadera, y pasearse por ese cuerpo que más que amado, era adorado. Como le gustaría que Christian fuera agua y le recorriera con tanta minuciosidad. No es que no sea así, pero un poco más no estaría mal.

Christian se dio la vuelta lentamente y Olli aguantó la respiración, aferrándose al cepillo de dientes como si este fuera un poste del cual asirse para no caer de bruces en la bañera. Christian no lo vio, tenía los ojos cerrados para evitar que el jabón los irritara. Olli dirigió su mirada ávida por aquella mitad de piel que ahora se descubría para él. Con rapidez, antes de que el agua terminara por clarear el cabello y fuera descubierto, Olli recorrió el cuerpo de su amante. Inició por sus pectorales, y siguió el curso natural del agua que seguía cayendo surcando los valles de su abdomen, para después desbordar la pequeña presa que era su ombligo. Y donde el agua resbalaba por su vientre, caía y empapaba el vello un poco más oscuro de su entrepierna. Las hebras lucían gotitas ahí y allá. Y entre esa cama rizada, descansaba su miembro. Por el momento flácido, pero Olli tragó saliva al recordarle en todo su esplendor. Cerró los ojos un milisegundo para volver a fijar su vista ahí, justo ahí. El agua también caía por aquel miembro, le rodeaba y suavemente se deslizaba de la base a la punta para después desprenderse y morir en el piso del baño.

Christian se pasó las manos por el rostro para quitarse los residuos de jabón, y Olli reaccionó, dejó el cepillo precipitadamente sobre el lavabo y salió como bólido del baño. Christian abrió los ojos. Sonrió. Olli no se lo imaginaba, pero esa sonrisa escondía el conocimiento. Sí, Christian sabía que Olli estaba ahí segundos antes mirándolo con lujuria contenida. No lo había escuchado entrar pero una mirada como de la que fue objeto difícilmente no la sentiría. Con tranquilidad cerró la llave de la regadera. No había terminado de bañarse, era cierto, pero estaba seguro que de todas maneras se bañaría de nuevo más tarde. Se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cadera y salió del baño con paso seguro.

Olli escuchó como la puerta se del baño de abría, giró el rostro dubitativamente. Su figura favorita de Christian hacia su aparición: sólo con una toalla de baño en la cadera. Le gustaba tanto, de hecho podía recordar que esa imagen lo llegó a perturbar por noches enteras antes de lograr su amor. Y ahora esa misma estampa se recreaba en sus pupilas.

Con mesurada y oculta satisfacción Christian observó la reacción de Olli. Este había estado fingiendo leer una revista (de esas de chismes de la nobleza que tanto le gustan) sentado en el sillón. Fingía, lo sabía, había bastado una rápida mirada para darse cuenta que la dichosa revista estaba de cabeza. No lo miró directamente pero no era necesario, sabía cómo era el rostro de Olli en ese momento.

-¿terminaste?- preguntó Olli.

-ajá-contestó distraídamente y se encaminó hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y buscó una cerveza.

Cuando se irguió con la botella color ámbar y cerró la puerta del aparato, Olli se dio cuenta que el agua aún escurría de su cabello rebelde, y que su piel estaba salpicada de gotas imprecisas que seguían resbalando por su abdomen, pero esta vez su camino era truncado por la toalla asida a su cadera.

Christian abrió la botella y bebió un poco sin apartar la vista de Olli, quién no lo miraba a los ojos. Era claro que su atención estaba en otro lado, y saberlo, lo hizo sonreír.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó Christian.

Oliver dio un pequeño respingo, buscó alguna excusa que sonará verídica y calmada, pero se dio cuenta que lo que dijo en realidad sonó torpe.

-Estás mojado-dijo y Christian sonrió de esa manera tan linda donde mostraba sus dientes blancos y perfectos, y después le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿y?

-y…vas a resfriarte-rápidamente se pudo de pie- te he dicho que tienes que cuidarte, independientemente de tu corazón, toda tu salud…

Bla, bla, bla… Christian lo escuchaba sin escucharlo, por supuesto que sabía todo eso, por supuesto que se cuidaba, pero su propósito en ese momento no era comportarse como un niño bueno y obediente. Todo lo contrario. Quería portarse mal. Quería arrastrar a Olli a la locura, es decir, quería poseerlo, llevárselo a la cama y hacerle un montón de cosas. Su atención se detuvo en una frase que soltó con descuido su amante.

-voy por una toalla para secarte.

Olli se giró para ir al baño y sacar otra toalla, pero se frenó cuando Christian lo llamó. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se quedó de piedra, con la boca abierta y la agradable sensación que acompaña al inicio de la excitación.

-aquí tienes- Christian le tendía una toalla, no, no cualquier toalla, era la misma que momentos antes había estado colgando de su cadera.

-Chris…

-Toma-dijo y insistió para que la tomara- ven a secarme, Olli.

De nuevo aquella sonrisa linda y totalmente seductora.

Incapaz de ir en contra de aquellos deseos, Olli tomó la toalla entre sus manos. Se acercó lentamente paso a paso hasta aquella sonrisa triunfal. Levantó los brazos para secar el cabello mojado. Fue atraído hacia el cuerpo de Chiristian, la humedad de aquella piel traspasaba su delgada playera, así como el delicioso aroma a jabón combinado con el no menos delicioso aroma propio penetraba en sus sentidos. Olli intentó frotar con la toalla el cabello para sacarle toda el agua, pero sus movimientos se entorpecieron, su mente se desconectó, su coordinación se fue al diablo y todo el mundo dejó de existir.

Sonriendo, sonriendo, Christian se acercó a él, alcanzó sus labios y los mordió suavemente. Olli no podía creer eso, estaban en medio de la cocina. Christian estaba desnudo, y mojado. Y no era la primera vez, pero esta vez había algo diferente, aunque no podía decir que era. Y poco le importaba.

Buscó los labios del oji-azul pero este se los negó haciendo el rostro para atrás con una nueva sonrisa. Estaba jugando y ante eso no pudo más que sonreír divertido.

-¡Vamos Christian!-le dijo, un tercio en reclamo, un tercio en juego, un tercio en suplica.

Christian cerró los ojos y se rió suavemente, al tiempo que lo pegaba más a sí mismo. Y Olli sintió de pronto que la ropa era un estorbo molesto, un algo asqueroso que se pegaba a su piel y le impedía encontrarse con el cielo. Sus dedos se asieron a la piel húmeda del pecho de Christian, las mismas propiedades del agua los adhirió ligeramente a ella.

-Christian

-¿mmm?

-Christian

No tenía palabras, excepto esa. Sólo esa y no dejó de pronunciarla hasta que su llamado cobró efecto en un beso. Sus labios se unieron y bailaron uno con el otro con suavidad. Labios abrazados, labios ansiosos que probaban los sabores ya conocidos. Se separaron con un murmullo, Olli se aferró a los brazos desnudos de su amante, quería más, más hasta perder la cabeza, como siempre, como cada vez que ese frente a él lo tomaba entre sus manos. Justo ahí se derretía como chocolate, se volvía moldeable y corruptible. Más, más…

-Desnúdame… Christian… Desnú…

Sonriendo, Christian se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la dejó caer al piso. Tomó a Olli de la cadera y de en un solo movimiento lo levantó y sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Olli instintivamente abrió sus piernas para darle cabida a la cadera desnuda de su compañero, de soslayo divisó el miembro casi completamente erecto de su amante, sólo una mirada fugaz y era suficiente para ya necesitarlo. ¡Lo quería ya! Con desesperación tocó el pecho de Christian y recorrió el camino hasta su cuello para obligarlo a besarlo, no encontró resistencia y satisfecho dejó que la lengua ajena instara a la suya a una batalla campal.

Pero Christian estaba a la mitad en esa batalla, lo que realmente le importaba era quitarle la ropa a Olli, sus manos subieron la playera y tantearon la piel lisa y tibia, sus dedos subieron por la espalda y bajaron de nuevo. Se separó momentáneamente para arrebatarle la playera y seguir besándolo. Olli gimió cuando aquellas manos se posaron en su cadera y desabrocharon el cinturón. Ansioso esperó el sonido característico de la cremallera, la mano tibia masajeando su miembro, pero nada. Christian se detuvo por completo. Se apartó y alejó sus labios de los suyos. Confuso Olli lo miró con un puchero.

-Vamos-dijo mientras Olli jadeaba confuso

-¿a dónde?

-a nuestra habitación. No quiero que Andi o Jessica entren y te vean desnudo… y menos ese amiguito tuyo-agregó.

Olli suspiró y levantó la mano para acariciar el pelo húmedo de Christian. El día anterior habían discutido por culpa de Sasha, como siempre se trataba de celos, aunque ahora debía reconocer que comprendía los motivos.

-ya te dije que no pasa nada con él-dijo en tono conciliador. Dios, Christian no llevaba ni 24 horas de vuelta y no habían podido estar juntos. Estaba harto de su ausencia, de extrañarlo y necesitarlo. Estaba de acuerdo que Sasha era un tipo peligroso, incluso llegó a pensar que su relación con su esposo estaba acabándose. Sí, lo pensó. Pensó que quizás Sasha era un buen remplazo, pero… Christian es irremplazable. Si él se fuera, dejaría un hueco en su corazón tan grande que terminaría matándolo, porque simplemente Christian era por entero su corazón.

-nada-farfulló el rubio como si no se lo creyera- Ya sé que no soy quién para reclamarte algo, pero…

-hey, hey, hey- Olli lo calló y le sonrió-Nada. Te lo juro. Te amo, Christian.

Y así era. Todos sus pensamientos pesimistas y de desdén, esos sentimientos de indiferencia, esa sensación de que todo había acabado, terminaron por irse al caño en cuanto su esposo apareció frente a él. Bastó eso, sus sola presencia, su respiración en la misma estancia, su voz en el aire, su aroma… bastó eso para que todo el amor que parecía dormido hiciera erupción de la misma forma que un volcán, violento, arrasador, sin dejar nada vivo, cubriéndolo todo con cenizas, con lava. Dejando todo sepultado bajo su peso. Dominándolo todo, porque lo era todo.

-te amo, Christian. Estoy tan cansado de estar sin ti…

-también te amo-fue la respuesta de Christian y asaltó su boca con desesperación, había cumplido su promesa, le había sido totalmente fiel, y honestamente su cuerpo no podría resistir ni un minuto más sin saborear el placer de estar con la persona más importante de su vida.

Lo levantó de la mesa de la cocina y entonces sí, Olli escuchó el sonido del cierre de su pantalón. Las manos de Christian se introdujeron debajo de la tela del jean, deslizándose lentamente por su trasero, sus dedos estrujaron sus nalgas con sensualidad, aun por encima de la tela del bóxer. Y lentamente fueron bajando llevándose con ellas el pantalón, que una vez liberado de la cadera cayó con simpleza hasta el piso.

Olli se aferró a la piel fresca que ya había comenzado a perder la humedad que antes tenía. Su pelvis chocó con la de su pareja, y se deleitó con el toque caliente de sus miembros. Su beso se volvió más furioso, le faltaba el aire, y al mismo tiempo sentía a aquellas traviesas manos comenzar a bajar el bóxer de la misma manera que hicieran con el pantalón. Y como este, la prenda se deslizó por sus piernas.

Christian deslizó su lengua juguetona por los labios entreabiertos de su amante, y luego se apartó suavemente. Olli abrió los ojos y lo miró ansioso, y confuso. Pero el ojiazul le sonrió alegre, con ese sutil encanto de seducción, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la habitación. Olli sonrió a su vez y lo siguió, tropezó por un momento con el pantalón y boxer en el piso, pero se sostuvo del brazo de Christian para no caer.

Pensó fugazmente en sus compañeros de piso, tan fugaz e insignificante fue el pensamiento que olvidó que toda su ropa había quedado esparcida por la cocina. Lo que no sabía es que esa ropa tirada representaba para aquel entrenador de equinos una bandera de triunfo, un algo que debe mostrarse con orgullo y desparpajo. Ese era su triunfo, él, Christian Mann, reclamaba como suyos el cuerpo y corazón de Oliver Sabel, se declaraba conquistador de ese territorio y ahora sólo le faltaba convertirlo en una fortaleza inamovible e indestructible.

-o-o-o-o-

-¡ufff estoy muerta!- Jessica abrió la puerta del departamento y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Andi se acomodó a su lado y buscó el control del televisor a tientas en la mesa de centro. Sasha no entró, se quedó en la puerta y miró a sus compañeros, ¿dónde estaba ese tipo rubio con pinta de asqueroso príncipe azul? Pero más importante…

-¿has visto a Olli?-preguntó a la chica que se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

-No- murmuró- seguro esta en el Nolimits.

Sasha asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿para qué quiere a Olli?-preguntó Andi prendiendo a la televisión.

Jessica hizo un mohín que descompuso su rostro a uno de hastío.

-ayer se peleó con Christian.

-¿quién? ¿Sasha u Olli?

-digamos que los dos. Para Olli no debe ser fácil, tener al sexy gamberro de Sasha, y luego también a su sexy príncipe azul en caballo blanco.

-¿por qué debería de ser difícil?-terció Andi- Olli sabe a quién ama. Y si no me equivocó el príncipe azul, siempre gana. ¿O no?

Jessica levantó la ceja y se incorporó del sillón.

-No lo sé. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Andi. Pero si yo fuera Olli… escogería ambos.

-¿por qué no me sorprende?-murmuró Andi y se hundió en el sillón.

Jessica rió y caminó hacia la cocina-¿quieres una cer…ahh?

-¿qué?

-casi me mato… ¿quién dejo…?

-¿Dejar qué?-Andi estiró el cuello y vio como Jessica se agachaba y recogía algo de piso.

La chica se dio la vuelta y le mostró lo que parecía ser un bóxer.

-¿qué es eso?

-¿no es obvio?-dijo ella y sonrió-tenías razón…

-o-o-o-o-

Una mariposa, pensó Olli. Christian hacía dibujos en su piel con la punta de los dedos, los movía ligeros y dejaban un cosquilleo tras de sí. Una nube, imaginó Olli, quizás un flor. Se retorció contra aquellas yemas con pintura invisible. ¿Qué es lo que dibujas, Christian? Deseaba preguntarle. Y este al mirarlo le dio la respuesta: _El mundo. Dibujo el mundo sobre tu piel, cada roca en el suelo y cada estrella en el firmamento. Hago un mapa del mundo en tu cuerpo, lo que conozco, lo que amo, para que tú seas mi mundo._

Olli sonrió, y le dejó seguir pintando el lienzo de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esas caricias disfrazadas de pinceladas. Exhalaba despacito para no perder detalle de su obra, y saber así que más había ahí.

Seguían parados al pie de la cama. Christian lo abrazaba mientras sus dedos viajaba lentos en línea recta paralela a la columna vertebral de Olli, a su paso construían una carretera de un solo carril, con un solo destino. Sus dedos eran al mismo tiempo un vehículo viajando a 20 km/h, sus ruedas se movían sobre el camino asfaltado de piel clara, y hacían temblar los altos montes de sus hombros. Cruzó la hondonada de su espalda baja y se detuvo en la intersección de sus nalgas. Decidió entonces abandonar la carretera, y aventurarse en un camino no trazado.

El vehículo se transformó, sus dedos se extendieron como tenazas y se cerraron en torno a ambos músculos para estrujarlos con pasión, juntándolos en el centro y luego distendiéndolos, y así abrir camino hacia la profundidad del placer.

-Olli- sopló el viento de una voz en el oído contrario.

-Christian-respondió el eco en una voz diferente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Olli suspiró deseoso. El mundo que dibujaba Christian en su cuerpo era él mismo, él. Era como si el paisaje estuviera constituido de un espejo azul, sus ojos. Lo que el rubio pintaba era, ni más ni menos, la forma en la que lo veía y reconocía. Le decía: _Mira Olli, este eres tú. Y eres hermoso._

Aturdido por aquella revelación que constituía en sí misma una declaración de amor, se colgó de los hombros de su esposo y buscó sus labios para fundirse con ellos. Sus cuerpos se pegaron uno al otro. Su carne ardiente chocó con otra en estado igual o peor. Se apretujó contra Christian, deseando que aquellas manos posadas en sus nalgas lo pegaran más, y al mismo tiempo lo abrieran más.

Perder el equilibrio no es ningún placer, se recordó, Christian. Excepto quizás cuando la pérdida del equilibrio consistía en caer en una cama con la persona que amas junto a ti. Respiró del aliento que Olli dejaba libre desde su boca y dejó que su cuerpo cayera irremediablemente. Sus piernas se entrelazaron al caer, y el colchón emitió un pequeño sonido en reclamo.

Rieron al ahuyentar los besos por un segundo. Y ambos se maravillaron de esa alegría dentro de sí mismos. Era como la primera vez, no, era mucho mejor. Aquella sensación de expectación, de necesidad incontenible e insaciable que la vez era incomprensible.

Olli acarició la mejilla de su Chrissie, había evocado por noches enteras los rasgos de su rostro. Cada detalle que se esforzaba por recordar mientras dormía solo, cobraban nitidez frente a sus ojos. Sus dedos parecían querer grabar esa imagen en su tacto, de esa manera tendría otro medio para recordarlo. Christian tomó una de sus manos y la giró ligeramente para besar la palma, al beso le siguió una mordida que hizo saltar a su amante.

-¿quieres comerme, Christian?

-Por completo-contestó este y lamió la zona antes mordida.

Olli sonrió ante la respuesta, pero no pensó mucho en ello, la lengua de su amante lo saboreaba cual paleta de carne. Caliente y húmeda se movía surcando su piel. Inició en la base del cuello, continuó por la clavícula hasta sus pezones, donde como serpiente se enroscaba. A la lengua se unieron los dientes que mordieron con suavidad primero y después con más fuerza. Y al sentirlo su garganta dejó escapar un gemido.

El dolor no le gustaba, pero en esta situación incluso el dolor tenía su parte excitante y peligrosa. _Muérdeme _rogaba. Y aquellos dientes obedecían, le rozaban juguetones la piel del abdomen, le cedían terreno a la lengua glotona y se incrustaban de nuevo dejando marcas rojas por donde pasaban. Cada punto rojo era una mina que explotaba en el interior de Olli, las ondas expansivas se diseminaban por sus miembros y terminaba reuniéndose en su pene.

Christian sonrió. Hundiendo su lengua en el ombligo de su amante, lo rodeó haciendo círculos y luego bajó suavemente por su vientre. Acuclillado en la cama le fue fácil separar las piernas y morder en el interior del muslo, luego más cerca a la ingle, más y su lengua volvió a salir para lamer justo en la ingle. Olli dio un respingo al sentir la proximidad de aquellos besos a su miembro. Estiró el brazo incorporándose para alcanzar el cabello rubio y detenerlo, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Christian había tomado su pene con una de sus manos y lo lamía de abajo hacia arriba. La calidez de su lengua y el roce mandó flechas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, se dejó caer al colchón pesadamente al tiempo que gemía ruidosamente. Se llevó las manos a la boca e intentó contener aquellos vergonzosos sonidos.

Aquellas manos fuertes y curtidas, esas manos acostumbradas al trabajo pesado, al campo y a la pelea, lo acariciaban con una inusitada suavidad, con ternura. No era posible callarse cuando aquella lengua de dulce veneno devoraba su pene como si de paleta se tratara. ¡Dios! Christian tenía un apetito inusual, y siempre que lo veías comer, de alguna manera se te antojaba lo que él engullía. Amaba la comida, y en ese momento Olli era su comida. Su presa capturada, y se lo comería lenta y golosamente.

Hay un algo de divertido en todo esto, _Olli intentando callarse… sí claro,_ pensó irónicamente, Christian. No lo permitiría, no, quería escucharlo gritar, quería que su voz escapara por las paredes y ventanas, que fuera el mismo Olli quién lo ratificará como el amor de su vida. Por qué para él, Olli era eso y más, lo era todo.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo, sus manos no se detuvieron. Las movió arriba y abajo a lo largo del miembro erecto y humedecido de su amante, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y su dureza. Su pulgar hizo círculos en el glande, logrando un jadeo más alto en su pareja. Se estiró para conseguir sus labios y lo besó largamente, introduciendo su lengua para alcanzar el paladar, acariciando la lengua contraria. Y exprimir así todos los suspiros de su garganta.

-Chris…tian…espe…yo…espe…

Entendió lo que quería decirle, pero aun no estaba dispuesto a cederle el control. Lo besó de nuevo en el cuello y se esmeró en dejar ahí una marca muy roja y muy grande, lo suficiente para que al día siguiente tuviera que usar un parche o un suéter de cuello de tortuga. Lo suficientemente grande y aparatoso para que cualquiera pudiera adivinar que había pasado.

Regresó a sus labios y lo besó con ansia, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los costados del cuerpo. Olli rodeó el cuello de su amante y lo mantuvo en su boca. El calor del cuerpo ajeno lo hacía sudar, sentía el corazón en la garganta y aunque lo intentaba, no podía dejar de ser consciente del miembro endurecido que chocaba contra el suyo.

Christian se zafó de su agarre tomando sus muñecas con las manos y poniéndolas sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza. Luego con la punta de los dedos se deslizó por los brazos, el pecho y abdomen, dibujando trazos imprecisos, esta vez, como dibujo de un niño.

Sus manos se detuvieron en las piernas que ya le daban espacio entre ellas. Tomó los muslos y los apretó suavemente al tiempo que los separaba más, y entonces sus dedos comenzaron a tantear entre sus nalgas.

Esa noche, Olli se dio cuenta que no tendría el control en ningún momento. Sería el ex boxeador quién llevara las riendas. Nada raro, considerando su trabajo actual. Siendo honesto consigo mismo estaba feliz por ello, le gustaba Christian cuando lo dominaba por completo, le gustaba rendirse a sus deseos y convertirse en una barra de plastilina moldeable entre sus manos.

Levantó la cadera ligeramente para facilitarle la tarea. Había estado esperando eso desde el principio de su encuentro. Christian le sonrió y apoyando la palma de la mano utilizó los pulgares para separar la carne de sus nalgas y encontrar el aro de músculos.

Olli dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos tantear en su ano, le apretaron ligeramente y jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquellos dedos parecían jugar y tomarse su tiempo. Muy lentamente la presión ejercida comenzó a abrirle. Christian reconoció que estaba demasiado estrechó, nada que ver con sus recuerdos, era lógico, había pasado un tiempo.

-espera-dijo y se levantó. Olli lamentó aquello.

-¿qué…?

-Necesito… diablos, ¿dónde está la crema?

-en el baño…

Christian rodó los ojos, era una bonita forma de romper la atmosfera. Un verdadero fastidio, pero no había nada que hacer, tenía que salir por aquello si no quería lastimar a Olli. Buscó y se puso un pantalón. Era peor que todo, porque su erección golpeaba contra la cremallera, y respiró intentando calmarla. Si había alguien afuera no le gustaría que notara aquello.

-No tardo- anunció.

-o-o-o-o-

Christian se revisó antes de salir a la sala ¡diantres! realmente se notaba su erección, era inevitable. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Jessica y Andi veían la televisión sentados en el sillón. Le daban la espalda así que cuidadosamente se deslizó por la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. De puntitas sorteó el corto camino al baño, y eso fue difícil, muy difícil teniendo un algo estorboso entre las piernas. Abrió la puerta del baño y se coló por ella.

Encontró lo que buscaba con inusitada rapidez. Incluso mejor que la crema, encontró vaselina. ¿Qué hacia eso ahí? Honestamente le importaba un bledo. Su amante lo estaba esperando en la cama, desnudo y dispuesto. No podía tardar más o él mismo reventaría. Salió como entró, de puntitas. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta…

-Christian-dijo Jessica parándolo en seco-¿Cuándo terminen pueden recoger la ropa de la cocina?

Andi se rió, pero mantuvo su atención en la televisión. Él no contestó, se quedó parado ahí anonadado. Jessica entonces giró la cabeza y lo miró sonriente.

-¿eh, pueden?

-Cla…claro-murmuró.

-gracias-dijo la chica son una gran sonrisa. Y regresó su vista a la televisión, no sin antes barrerlo de arriba abajo con esa mirada lujuriosa que solía tener y que, se detuvo un par de segundos en su entrepierna, antes de seguir su camino.

-sí, buenas noches-murmuró y abrió la puerta para correr a su habitación.

-eres mala-dijo Andi al tiempo que le daba un trago a su cerveza.

Jessica no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se acomodó en el sillón.

-Sasha está tardando-dijo a cambio.

-Mejor-dijo Andi- no le gustará saber lo que hay allá adentro.

-o-o-o-o-

Olli miró el techo. Christian tardaba, bueno, quizás no tanto pero no podía evitar sentir que era así. Estaba a punto de correrse y podría terminar con tan solo tocarse un poco, pero no, no quería. Quería sentir dentro de sí a su esposo y entonces sí de dejaría llevar.

Levantó las piernas y las tomó con las manos por debajo de los muslos. Si Christian entrara en ese momento vería una imagen bastante perturbadora. Era Olli abriéndose a sí mismo, entregándose literalmente. Tenía mucha confianza con Christian, pero jamás había hecho algo así. Sonrió divertido y apenado, a pesar del tiempo, aún había cosas nuevas por probar.

Mientras pensaba eso, Christian entró. Se quedó de pie mirando las piernas levantadas de Olli, sus nalgas separadas por la misma postura y la estrecha entrada, ahí, esperándole. Sonrió y se quitó el pantalón.

-Olli-cuando lo escuchó quiso bajar las piernas pero fue detenido-quédate así.

-pero…

-sólo… quédate…- Christian trepó en la cama y se untó un poco de vaselina en los dedos.

El tacto había cambiado. Olli, sintió como su ano era abierto por dedos expertos que lentamente relajaban sus músculos. Con una facilidad increíble los dedos que le penetraban, entraban y salían. Se sentían resbalosos y húmedos, era uno y de pronto eran dos, siempre necesitaba tres. Y para que el tercero entrara los dos en su interior se abrían como tijeras y giraban hundiéndose más adentro.

En tanto, gemía y gemía como nunca. Su voz escapaba como si hubiera abierto la llave de una toma de agua. Era genial. Sus manos aferrando a sus propias piernas, una mano de Christian masajeaba su miembro, mientras la otra se ocupaba de ir más abajo. Se correría y no podía soportarlo, quería hacerlo con Christian, deseaba tanto poder tocarlo un poco, sólo un poco.

El tercer dedo ingresó y lo quemó deliciosamente por dentro. Se quedó sin fuerzas y soltó sus piernas, estas cayeron pesadamente a los lados de Christian, y su entrada se oculto ligeramente. Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a jadear.

-¿Olli?

-Chris… tian…quiero…tocarte.

El ojiazul, sonrió y retiró sus dedos con suavidad, recorriendo el interior que habían alcanzado con verdadera malicia para alcanzar nervios y lograr espasmos; Olli se retorció y jadeó incontrolable.

-¿quieres tocarme? Entonces ven.

Lo tomó de la cadera y lo atrajo hacia sí, colocó su miembro y lo penetró al tiempo que lo sentaba a horcajadas en sus piernas. Olli dejó escapar su nombre y jadeó apoyándose en sus hombros.

Cuando se recuperó levantó la vista y le clavó la mirada, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el placer y sus pestañas largas y tupidas estaban adornadas por pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas.

Se besaron con suavidad, con ternura. Olli recorrió el pecho de su esposo, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran los pectorales y se entretuvieran en los pezones. Christian demandó un beso atrapando su rostro con ambas manos. Sus labios se abrieron para recibirlo. Y era aquí donde Olli podía decir que estaba en el cielo, amaba los besos de Christian, su forma tan hambrienta de hacerlo, amaba el sabor de su lengua, la textura de su piel, sus caricias, amaba su pene y más cuando estaba tan caliente, duro y firmemente incrustado en su trasero. ¿Qué pensaría Christian si supiera esto? Por supuesto que, no se lo diría.

-¿qué esperas Olli?-escuchó que le decía, ah también amaba su voz-. Tócame con tu interior.

¡Qué astuto, que listo! No podía subestimar a Christian Mann jamás. Sonriendo, Olli se apoyó en la cama con las piernas, y se levanto lo suficiente para deslizar un poco el miembro de su amante fuera de su cuerpo. Después volvió a la postura inicial. Movió la cadera y disfrutó del suave sonido de placer que escapó de los labios amados, repitió el movimiento. Sentía el sudor resbalar por sus sienes, su corazón queriendo saltar de su pecho, y sobre todo, el pene de Christian resbalar en su interior con contundencia, deslizándose adentro y afuera, marcándolo cada vez.

Christian lo besó y lamió su boca con verdadera hambre. Se sentí a genial. Lo había extrañado demasiado. Se movió en la cama, agarrando a Olli de la cadera lo hizo comenzar a caer sobre el colchón. Quería empujar dentro también, y encontrar el punto aquel donde Olli siempre se deshacía.

Olli sintió como su espalda caía al colchón y como su amante se levantaba ligeramente y abría más sus piernas. Gimió y se relamió los labios, impaciente aguardó a que el ojiazul lo embistiera con fuerza. Cuando lo hizo estalló en jadeos incontrolables. Duro y grueso, aquel miembro se enterraba en él y lo abría más y más, parecía querer atravesarlo de lado a lado. Christian movió la cadera ligeramente en círculos, sus manos se hundieron en la carne de los muslos y lo encontró, encontró ese punto perfecto.

Una sucesión de descargas eléctricas golpeó al ojiverde sin descanso. Ahí estaba su próstata, ahí justo donde Christian golpeaba una y otra vez. La cama se movía al compás de esos movimientos, escuchaba lejanamente la cabecera golpear contra la pared. De pronto un vaso –la noche anterior lo había dejado ahí- cayó de la mesa de noche.

El estrepito, no los inmutó, en cambio fue acompañado por un nombre dicho tan fuerte que provocó las sucesivas embestidas. Lo estaban haciendo muy fuerte, Olli abrazó la cadera de Christian con sus piernas y buscó el contacto más profundo.

Iba a correrse, y él también. Los espasmos de su cuerpo lo derribaron de pronto y se sintió derramar entre ambos abdómenes. La eyaculación había brotado sin aviso, y pareció exprimirlo por completo. Su mente perdida en aquella bruma deliciosa y maravillosa de pronto estaba pesada, no podía respirar y los espasmos de su compañero solo incrementaron esa sensación de estar sumergido dentro de un mar azul y cálido, pero tormentoso.

Christian salió justo cuando estaba corriéndose. Cuando su propia bruma comenzó a disiparse, su mirada recayó en el cuerpo desnudo de Olli. Contemplo como este, una vez libre de su agarre, había hundido el rostro en la almohada y se había girado dándole ligeramente la espalda. Sus ojos siguieron el contorno de los músculos de la espalda y se deleitaron con ello.

-Christian-jadeó Olli contra la funda de la almohada.

-¿mmmh?

-o-o-o-o-

La puerta se abrió y Jessica y Andi despegaron los ojos de la televisión momentáneamente. Sasha miró a ambos y suspiró.

-Olli no está en el Nolimits. ¿No ha venido?

Jessica miró a Andi y este le devolvió la mirada para librarse del asunto y dejárselo a ella, tomó un trago de cerveza.

-Bueno…-masculló la rubia-Olli está en su habitación, peleando con Christian.

-¿peleando?-dijo este sin notar la mirada picara que sus compañeros se dijeron-¡Qué idiota! Ese Christian es un imbécil. En fin, mejor para mí.

-ahmmm, verás, Sasha…

Se escuchó el sonido del vidrio quebrándose. Un fuerte ¡CRASH! Que los tres dieron un pequeño salto. Y enseguida la voz de Olli atravesó las paredes.

-¡CHRISTIAN!-gritó.

-de verdad están peleando-dijo Sasha- ese idiota, debe de estar molestando a Olli.

Sin tiempo que perder echó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones. Jessica y Andi se miraron. Si Sasha entraba a la habitación de Christian y Olli, moriría a golpes. Se pusieron de pie y corrieron para evitar que lo hiciera.

Lo alcanzaron justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, Andi lo tomó del hombro y lo giró.

-Déjalos, es cosa suya-esgrimió.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que quizás ese salvaje está golpeando a Olli.

-jajajaja-Jessica se rió, pero se calló cuando Sasha le dirigió una mirada amenazante-Christian jamás golpearía a Olli. Y ni que Olli no pudiera defenderse… Andi tiene razón, este es asunto suyo. Yo no escuchó nada peligroso ¿tú sí?

Sasha se quedó quieto, los otros dos también. Escucharon entonces la voz de Olli, una voz que parecía ser ahogada por una respiración difícil.

-Christian-dijo

-¿Mmmh?- recibió como respuesta.

-¿te corriste afuera, verdad?

Sasha abrió los ojos de golpe, Andi enrojeció y Jessica esbozó una risa picara.

Sexo, se dijo Sasha. Esa era su "pelea". El vidrio roto seguro era una consecuencia de ello, y el grito de Olli la prueba de que había alcanzado el placer máximo… de manos de ese príncipe azul de pacotilla, que ahora venía después de tanto tiempo y reclamaba, sin más, la propiedad de un cuerpo y un corazón, como si fuese un maldito conquistador.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Más o menos-contestó Christian, así había sido. En la posición en la que estaba Olli podía ver la mancha de sí mismo escurrir entre sus nalgas.

-hazlo-dijo Olli incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo-, hazlo… adentro.

Christian sonrió y se acercó a él. Besó uno de sus hombros desnudos.

-¿te gusta que me venga dentro de ti?

-Sí-dijo y cerró los ojos.

Su respuesta monosilábica fue suficiente para despertar todo el deseo de nuevo en el rubio. Rodándolo por completo en su estomago lo puso de espaldas a él. Levantó la cadera y abrió de nuevo las nalgas de Olli, este gimió y cooperó apoyándose en cuatro puntos.

Quería más, más, más…hasta que se le fundiera el cerebro. Y sabía que para su Chrissie las cosas no eran diferentes. De nuevo aquella estaca dura y caliente se hizo camino en su cuerpo. Era perfecto, era el cielo de nuevo. Apretó las sabanas con sus manos y jadeó esperando el momento para transformarlo en gemido.

Christian avanzó la cadera y entró por completo, después lentamente se deslizó afuera. Lo hizo deliberadamente para observar la reacción en el cuerpo de su esposo. Una reacción que conocía bien y que había extrañado.

-Dilo-le dijo-vamos Olli, di mi nombre.

Y fue obedecido, su nombre se repitió una y otra vez, cada vez que empujaba más adentro su nombre se escuchaba más y más alto. Eso era lo que quería, más y más. Y el sonido de su respiración agotada, de su corazón martillándole los oídos, de la dulce voz que decía su nombre, lo llevaban paso a paso al placer. Se correría sí, y lo haría con fuerza. Esa noche le daría todo a Olli, todo. Lo que fue, lo que es, será y hasta lo que no fue, es, o será. Todo. Hasta consumirse.

Olli sintió la simiente tibia derramarse en su interior, se dio cuenta de que era bastante y sonrió por ello. Con el trasero pegado a la cadera contraria cerró los ojos y disfruto de ello, tuvo otro orgasmo menos aparatoso, pero arrasador y se dejó caer en la cama jadeando como loco.

Christian salió de su interior. Se acomodó a su lado y luego lo jaló, casi levantó por debajo de las axilas y lo deposito suavemente sobre sí. Olli respiró el aroma delicioso del sudor del cuerpo que lo sostenía, ese aroma que siempre había logrado excitarlo con facilidad, con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, escuchó aliviado el sonido de su corazón, vivo y activo.

-Olli. No te lo dije cuando llegué, y fue un error. Habría sido más fácil si te lo hubiera dicho.

Olli se incorporó ligeramente para mirarlo frente a frente. En su estomago se formó un hueco de duda. Temía que otra vez Christian le hubiera guardado algún secreto terrible, como la vez pasada. Se sorprendió cuando su compañero comenzó a reírse.

-no pienses mal-dijo y le recordó que sabía leer su mente, tanto como él la suya.

-¿entonces qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

-Te amo

Olli lo miró y sus labios esbozaron una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y yo a ti- murmuró y estiró el cuello para besarlo en los labios. Con calma, con amor, con pasión.

Reafirmó que ese chico era el hombre de sus sueños, el que siempre esperó y al que siempre esperará. No importaba nada, de verdad que nada. Mientras sus vidas pudieran ser compartidas. Mientras pudiera verse en el espejo azul de sus ojos y convertirse en su mundo. Sería inmensa y asquerosamente feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿qué quieres desayunar?

Olli salió hacía la sala, llevaba puesto solo los bóxers. Christian le siguió y lo abrazó por la espalda, también él, sólo llevaba ropa interior.

-mmmm… -dijo-lo que sea está bien para mi estomago.

-jajaja eso es cierto-Olli se dio la vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos-antes no me has comido a mí.

Christian se rió. Lo tomó de la cadera y lo levantó como hiciera la noche anterior y lo sentó en la barra de la cocina.

-Te equivocas-le dijo depositando suaves besos en su cuello-yo te devoro todas las noches.

Olli sonrió y atrapó con sus piernas la cadera de Christian y con sus brazos el cuello. Sus rostros se acercaron, sus miradas los reflejaban…

-¿quieren dejar eso?- Andi se levantó del sillón y ambos giraron el rostro.

-¿qué haces dormido aquí?

-No quería escucharlos anoche. No soy un pervertido como Jessica ni un masoquista como Sasha.

-No soy una pervertida-dijo Jessica saliendo de las habitaciones para unirse con ellos-más bien tú eres un santurrón-levantó la ceja pícaramente-¿no será que temes que se te antoje?

-¡ah cállate!

Christian y Oliver sonrieron. El primero se hizo a un lado para que el segundo bajara de la barra de la cocina, se tropezó un poco, o más bien resintió la noche anterior y se sostuvo del ojiazul. Justo entonces Sasha apareció en la puerta y lo que vio le disgusto mucho, y muy evidentemente.

-¿no piensan vestirse?-dijo-al menos tú príncipe azul, no me gusta verte casi desnudo.

-no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gusta verte…ni vestido.

-Christian-Olli lo reprimió ligeramente, pero parecía divertido.

-Olli- Sasha se acercó a él y lo miró de hito en hito-¿qué pasó con lo que me dijiste? ¿Con lo de tu relación enfriándose y demás…?

Olli suspiró-Lo siento Sasha la verdad es que no es así. Amo a Christian, más de lo que amaré jamás. La felicidad que tengo cuando él está, no tiene parámetro de comparación. No puedo estar con nadie más.

-ya escuchaste-dijo Chirstian abrazándole por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en el hombro desnudo de su esposo.

-¡Tú cállate! ¡Se supone que no volverías! ¡Se supone que eras un rival lejano y por lo tanto débil! ¡Yo podía derrotarte! ¡Aún puedo…!

-Sasha- Olli lo detuvo antes de que continuara-déjame dejártelo claro: No eres ningún rival para Christian.

Luego con total calma se giró hacía su esposo- ¿pedimos algo por teléfono, mejor?

-me gusta la idea-dijo- en tanto podemos ir a la cama.

Olli le sonrió, al tiempo que se sonrojaba y tomaba su mano para llevarlo de vuelta a su cuarto. Jessica y Andi sonrieron, pensando aprovecharse de eso para pedir también algo por teléfono. Sasha por su parte, los observó con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

Christian lo miró y le sonrió triunfante, con una arrogancia que lo sacó de quicio. Pero no había nada que hacer, ese tipo era un príncipe azul que no sólo montaba caballos, también sabía boxear… era un príncipe de cuento de hadas, al menos lo era para el cuento de Olli. Y los príncipes siempre ganan.

-¡oigan!-les dijo Andi antes de que se metieran a su cuarto-¿no piensan recoger su ropa?

**Fin**

* * *

Wola! Espero que les haya gustado.

Esto es un regalo para mi gemela del alma. Tal vez no quedó como querías pero es lo que salio.

Amo el Chrolli, y este es el primer fic que subo de ellos. Como sea... Feliz 14 de Febrero!

Ciao!


End file.
